Birthday Drabbles
by HPFangirl71
Summary: These are just 5 Drabbles I wrote for the Birthday drabblethons over on Livejournal. Theyre written for prompts submitted by fellow authours and were written in celebration for Harry and Draco's 30th Bdays! These are all slash fics... Dont Flame Please!
1. The Hottest Day of the Year

**The Hottest Day of the Year by HPFangirl71**

It was the hottest day of the year; Harry could feel the sweat pouring off his skin. He needed somewhere to cool off and this pond was close to both the ministry and well hidden from view. He could almost feel the coolness of the water as he slipped out of his clothes. As the water hit his skin, he was rewarded with absolute refreshment.

A sudden noise interrupted his peaceful moment. Harry turned quickly to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing by the pond's edge.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"What else on a day like today? To cool off, seems we both had the same idea…" he answered, a hint of sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Well, this pond is occupied." Harry informed him.

He was shocked when in reply Draco began stripping.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Harry squeaked in horror.

Draco smirked at him in his sexy trademark way.

"Isn't it obvious Potter, I'm joining you." he replied, his tone invitingly seductive.

When Harry came here to this pond, it'd been to cool down. Now, those plans seemed to be changing. Yes, today would be the hottest day of the year after all…


	2. Removing the Mark

**Removing the Mark by HPFangirl71**

Draco looked at the black snake upon his forearm twisting like the guilt within his heart. Pointing his wand, he whispered a spell. The Snake lay there, evil eyes taunting him. He'd tried every spell imaginable yet nothing seemed to remove the hideous tattoo.

There was only one other option, grim though it was. As the knife painfully sliced into his skin and blood dripped from his veins, he knew it was worth the risk. Anything to remove all traces of the unwanted Mark. Draco awoke in the hospital, unsure how or why. To his right sat his boyfriend, looking a miserable wreck, as if he hadn't slept.

"Harry…?" he whispered.

"Draco… Thank Merlin you're alive!"

"Is it gone?"

"Is what gone?" Harry questioned him.

"The Mark… is the black all gone?"

Harry looked irate, the relieved smile of a moment ago erased from his face.

"You risked your life to remove that stupid Mark? Are you crazy?"

"It was the only way." Draco argued.

"Why now? Why, after all this time…?"

"Because it's the only way I'll ever be worthy." he said despairingly.

"It's gone." Harry informed him "What exactly were you trying to be worthy of?"

"Your love…"


	3. The Ultimate Birthday Gift

**The Ultimate Birthday Gift by HPFangirl71**

The party was in full swing, with great food, amazing decorations, and rocking music. Draco loved all the attention he got on his birthday. He seemed surprised as Harry stood up next to him, lightly clinking his glass.

How dare the prat steal his spotlight, Draco thought jokingly to himself. As the room gathered round to hear the toast, Harry nervously cleared his throat.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming to help celebrate Draco's birthday. Thirty years is a special milestone… and I just wanted you all to know how much I truly love this man. I'm extremely proud of all he's accomplished since the war."

Draco beamed at the praise. Then suddenly Harry turned his attentions towards him and pulled a small box from within his trouser's pocket. Kneeling down, he let the box fall open, revealing the glint of silver from within.

Draco listened as Harry asked him to spend the rest of their lives together. Then Harry slid a silver band; elegantly adorned by a snake and lion emblem onto his finger. Tears glimmered within his eyes as he accepted this ultimate birthday gift. The chance to share his life with the man he loved …


	4. Telling Father

**Telling Father by HPFangirl71**

"Draco your father loves you, even you can't deny it." Narcissa said to help calm her son's jumbled nerves.

"I don't doubt he loves me mother, but I've always been such a huge disappointment to him. I'm a terrible son, no one can deny that." he insisted.

Grabbing hold of his shoulder, his mother looked him in the eye.

"Don't do this to yourself Draco. You've been the best son you can be, the best son anyone could be under the circumstances. You cannot keep beating yourself up over past mistakes. We all disappoint someone sometime. What about Astoria?"

"I thought she'd be the perfect wife." he whispered, his failed marriage, another reminder of his many failings.

"She would've been, had you been looking for a wife to share your life with. We both know that wasn't the case Draco."

Draco grimaced at her remarks.

"Just go up to Lucius and tell him you're bonding with Harry Potter. The shock can't last that long!" Narcissa commanded.

Nervously, Draco tried summoning his courage.

"Fine mother, I'll do it… for you and Harry, but in the meantime do me a favor."

"What favor?" she asked curiously.

"Hide father's wand…" Draco replied grimly.


	5. Bonding Robes

**Bonding Robes by HPFangirl71**

"I can't possibly wear these! What is that woman thinking?" Draco shouted in rage.

Harry ran to his boyfriend's side.

"What's wrong?" he questioned him.

"These robes are what's wrong! I swear that Malkin woman has it in for me!"

Harry smiled at Draco's last comment but hid his amusement from the clearly upset young man.

"What's wrong with the robes? I think they're perfect."

"Well of course… yours are the right color, red like they're supposed to be… In fact, a perfect shade of scarlet. Mine on the other hand are supposed to be green, Slytherin green to be precise. Do these robes look green to you?" he groused inconsolably.

"They're not Slytherin green but they are green." Harry stated diplomatically.

"No these are turquoise! I can't be bonded in turquoise robes! This is an omen, we're doomed." he lamented.

"Draco, we're not doomed because your robes aren't the right color. I'd marry you even if you didn't wear robes at all." Harry replied tenderly.

"That could be arranged you know." The consoled blonde purred into his ear.

"Yes… but lets save it for the honeymoon. I don't want anyone seeing your naked arse but me." Harry uttered possessively.


End file.
